braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Booster Gold
* ".Booster Gold. Нero 25 century History Origin In 25th century, Michael Jon Carter was a security guard at a Natural History Museum. Frustrated with his life, Carter came up with a new plan, to go back into the past with futuristic technology via a time machine he stole from displays and become a famous super hero like the ones he idolized as a child. Along with a data bank named Skeets, he traveled to the present. Utilizing a Legion Flight Ring and 24th century super hero costume, Carter became Booster Gold. While not in his costume, Booster stores it within Skeets who can simply transpose it back onto him when the time comes. In the modern era, Booster Gold became best friends with fellow super hero, Blue Beetle (Ted Kord). They even escaped a few death traps together, such as one in Bludhaven''ce of the Conqueror Caveman!'' Booster Gold secured an agent named Manny and established a reputation among other heroes for trying to get rich quick. He tried to market an action figure toy line based on himself to Acme Toys. He tried to introduce the Booster Mobile but Acme Toys were not interested. The board suggested he build up name recognition and team up with an A List superhero such as Batman. Booster Gold sought out Batman, who was less than thrilled to meet him. Undaunted, Booster Gold visited Batman in the Batcave and discovered he was monitoring a new case. In the battle with Kru'll the Eternal, Booster Gold inadvertently revealed his robot sidekick, Skeets, was powered by the much sought after Lutonium element. With Skeets stolen, Booster Gold finally fought for something other than glory and fame. During the final confrontation, Booster ordered Skeets to discharge as much power as possible. The effects of the Greenland Meteorite was reversed, and Kru'll was defeated. Kru'll swore revenge against Booster Gold, unaware yet that they would meet again in the future. Booster Gold quickly reverted back to his usual self and started to market a movie deal and toy line based on his team up with Batman. ''A Bat Divided! Booster Gold, Skeets, and Batman were captured by the Riddler and forced to play his demented game show, "Riddle Me This!" Booster was the contestant and for every wrong answer, Batman would receive a jolt of electricity. As predicted, he answered everyone wrong and nearly killed Batman if he didn't escape in time. After being freed from his restraints, Booster joined the battle to defeat the mad prince of puzzlers. Booster gold meets cures'' In the secret end Riddler wanted revenge Booster , Batman and Skeets , for which they interrupted his show. He found and put to slep . When the Booster killed Batman with his answers , he prepared him deadly surprise. Forttunately him found and cured cure sooraj, who thanked her for salvation.. then he learned terrible secret. Siege Starro Unable to contact several allies, Batman teamed up with Booster Gold for a mission in the 31st century. They returned to the present on October 3rd, reminding Booster of an important historical event. Unable to make any sense of it, he was chased away by Ace the Bathound. After remembering it was the Starro Invasion, he teleported back to the Batcave and helped fight off the Faceless Hunter. After teaming with several heroes, Booster Gold were forced to fight against their infected allies. Booster fought Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) one on one before the ragtag team challenged Starro. He was knocked into a Sugar & Spike Diaper Truck. After the Starro Invasion was averted, Booster Gold helped remove and neutralize Starro clones. Needing an effective distraction, Batman ordered Booster Gold to teleport to Magnus Laboratories and recruit the Metal Men's aid. After he and Skeets defeated an infected Doc Magnus and rewired Metal Men, they returned to the battle. ''Menace of the Madniks! Shortly after, Booster Gold arrived in Gotham City at the scene of a robbery with a news crew. After learning the bank robbers, the Madniks, were an old enemy of Blue Beetle (Ted Kord), Booster Gold desired to pay his friend one last visit. He and Skeets teleported two years into the past and helped Blue Beetle defeat the Madniks. However, Booster Gold blasted the Madniks' latest query, the Quark Pistol. In an instant, the Madniks were mutated, unknown to all. Upon returning to the present, Booster found himself responsible for an apocalyptic siege. He and Batman returned to the past and helped Blue Beetle turn the monsters back into the Madniks. Beetle correctly deduced he could broadcast energy signals from Booster's force field generator opposite to the monsters and save the day. After returning to the present, Batman and Booster went after the back robbers. ''Darkseid Descending! Booster Gold was recruited by Batman to join a new Justice League International. However, Booster was more interested in keeping his publicist up to date and flirting with Ice. He also quickly moved into Hal Jordan's former quarters and formed an antagonistic relationship with Guy Gardner and friendship with the current Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes). Personality and Traits Always ready to make a quick buck, Booster Gold is an arrogant and egotistic hero intent of becoming a super star. But when push comes to shove he usually pulls through showing that he does indeed have the heart of a hero, even if his shinannigans to tend to annoy his more by the book allies. Powers and Abilities While Booster Gold has no superhuman abilities (like Batman, he relies on equipment), he is an excellent athlete. He demonstrates enough willpower to use his Legion flight ring at range, a feat few have been able to demonstrate. Booster's equipment includes: * Legion flight ring: The standard flight ring employed by the adult Legion of Super-Heroes, made of a particular alloy named "valorium", bestows his/her owner with flight abilities. It is the only piece of equipment stolen from the Space Museum that survived to the most recent version of Booster's suit unscathed. * 24th century Power suit: Instead of any superhuman powers, Booster Gold uses an advanced microcircuitry-powered all-purpose combat suit. The suit bestows enhanced strength, at least twenty tons without exertion, and protection to the wearer, and is durable, lightweight and easy to wear. The suit is able to withstand bullets without losing its integrity (although being shot hurts). It is equipped with a force field, courtesy of the Brainiac 5 belt, able to withstand powerful impact forces and supplying air for no-air atmospheres and defending Booster from germs and pollution: this particular feature was later downplayed, as Booster prefers now engaging the shield only when necessary to avoid weakening his immune system. Originally, it was the war-suit of an alien invader, put on display on the museum from which Booster stole much of his equipment. The suit was damaged by Doomsday, then replaced with bulky suits of armor and a variation of the "Energy Superman" energy-dampening costume. The current suit, of unknown origin, is a close replica of the original. * Gauntlets: Originally on display as the exotic weaponry of an alien warlord, and using the same energy cells as the suit, the gauntlets contain blasters that can plow through two solid feet of concrete. * Visor devices: Booster's visor is outfitted with both sensory amplification devices (both auditory and visual) and a heads-up-display for targeting and threat-identification, along with broad scanning along the electromagnetic spectrum, providing infra-red, ultraviolet, and X-ray vision. It is described as "lightweight as a pair of contact lenses", and although it is unable to protect the wearer from sudden flashes of blinding light, it provides a measure of protection. Appearances * Menace of the Conqueror Caveman! * A Bat Divided! * Booster Gold meets cures * Siege of Starro, Part One! * Siege of Starro, Part Two! * Menace of the Madniks! * Darkseid Descending! * Crisis 22,300 Miles Above Earth! * Mitefall! External links * Booster Gold article at DC Animated Universe, the DC Comics Animated Wikia. * Booster Gold article at DC Comics Database, the DC Comics publication Wikia. Category:Heroes Category:Time Traveler Category:Humans Category:25th century Category:Characters Category:Justice League International Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters